My first Talk Show
by lovefordemons
Summary: What happens when you get three ninjas who don't really care for each other on one talk show? Find out as we talk to Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. Not that good at summeries...just read. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any Naruto characters that are being used on this show.

before show

Kimberly: ''Ok, ok, ok. I have never done one of these before, but i thought it would be fun. Remember this is just some random thing that just happened to make itself known to my mind. This is my talk show.''

Tweedle:'' Yeah!, and I'm in it!''

Kimberly: ''I'm getting to you!''

Tweedle: smiles real big for making Kimmie angery

Kimberly: ''Oh, Tweedle, I almost forgot, Gaara is going to be on this show.''

Tweedle: Looking out at the crowd ''Ok.''

show starts

Kimberly: ''Ok today we have some new guests. The characters off the anime Naruto. The characters that are with us are Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke!''

Tweedle: ''WHAT? Gaara's here? Why didn't any one tell me Kimmie? Do I look ok?''

Kimberly: sighs (whispers to the other host): ''You look fine, but I told you he was going to be here before the show even started!''

Tweedle: (whispers back:) ''Oh, did you make sure I was still breathing afterward? I could have passed out because of shock or something.

Kimberly: looks confused at cohost

Audience stares at the stage wondering what the hold is.

Kimberly: ''Will the guest please come and take a seat?''

Guests walk on stage. Naruto and Sasuke sit on the couch, and Gaara sits in the armchair.

Kimberly: ''Hello, my name is Kimberly, and my companion here is-well we'll just call her Tweedle.''

Tweedle: Walks over to the guests ''Hello. Who want's to take the first question?''

Naruto: jumps up and down with a hand raised ''Oh, me, me, me!''

Kimberly: (sighs again) ''Ok, Naruto, you get the first question. Is it hard having to be a ninja?''

Tweedle: ''Lucky.''

Naruto: ''What?'' not clearly hearing what Tweedle said

Tweedle: Screams ''IS IT HARD BEING NINJA?!?''

Naruto: scoots away from Savannah ''Yeah. It's not that bad, but you have to train a lot.''

Kimberly: ''Who's next?''

Sasuke and Gaara glare at each other.

Gaara looks back at Kimberly: ''I guess I'll go.''

Tweedle: ''About damn time! You guys took long enough glaring at each other!'' says with an angry look and tone

Kimberly: ''OH DEAR GOD, QUICK GO TO A COMERCIAL!''

back to show

Kimberly: ''Ok, when we left Tweedle was going to ask Gaara a question. So lets start with that!''

Tweedle: ''Kimmie, I thought you were the one asking the questions?''

Kimberly: ''I'll let you have this one.''

Tweedle: ''Gaara, my question is, why do you kill people?''

Gaara: ''To make me feel alive.''

Kimberly: scoots away from Gaara ''Oh,ok. That's nice. Sasuke, we haven't gave you a chance to speak. ''

Sasuke: ''So?''

Kimberly: giggles ''Do you hate _Gaara_?

Sasuke: ''No. I hate him!''

Tweedle: gives Sasuke a go-to-hell look ''What! How could you say that?''

Sasuke: ''He tried to start a war in our village. He, also, tried to kill Rock Lee.''

Tweedle: (whispers to Kimberly): ''I wish he would have done it when he had the chance.''

Kimberly: (whispers back): ''No kidding.''

Tweedle: ''I'm tired of talking to Sasuke. Naruto, what do you think of Gaara, is he as horrible as Sasuke says?''

Naruto: sees the ''i'll-kill-you-if-you-say-yes'' look on Savannah's face: ''No.''

Tweedle: ''See. Gaara's not that bad.''

Gaara: ''Stop talking about me!''

Naruto: ''Yeah! Talk about me!''

Sasuke:''Shut up idiot!''

Naruto: ''No!''

Sasuke: ''Naruto! Keep your lound mouth shut!''

Gaara: ''You shut up Uchiha!''

Kimberly: ''Everyone needs to shut up! Stop with the yelling!''

Tweedle: thinking of how hot Gaara looks when he's angry

Naruto: ''Why are we even on a talk show? Who signed us up?''

Kimberly: ''You guys signed yourselves up. Except Gaara, i think Tweedle forged his signature.''

Naruto: Get's a small chair and sit by Kimberly so he can talk to her

Gaara: Stands up ''I'm leaving! I don't know why I'm here, but I don't like it! And that girl with the black hair keeps looking at me weird.''

Tweedle: shakes her head "No! Gaara don't go!''

Gaara: ''Why not?''

Tweedle: ''Because. I haven't got to talk to you very much.''

Gaara: sits down impatiently ''Fine then. Begin.''

Naruto: (Whispers): ''Your cute. Want to be my friend?''

Kimberly: blushes ''I think you've been hanging out with the pervy sage to long.''

Naruto: ''Yeah. I really want you to be my friend, though.''

Kimberly: sighs and shakes her head: thinks, 'what's the point?: Ok, Naruto, I'll be your friend.''

Tweedle: Now sitting in Gaara's lap to keep him from getting up and leaving ''Why is it that you won't kill your siblings, but you will kill anyone else?''

Gaara: slightly blushing ''I don't know.''

Kimberly: ''Tweedle, I think we're running out of time.''

Tweedle: looks at the clock ''You are wrong my friend! We are out of time!''

Sasuke: gets up and leaves with out saying anything

Gaara: slids Tweedle off, and leaves

Naruto: hugs Kimberly ''Good bye, Kimberly. I'll see you later.''

Kimberly: looks confused ''What do you mean?''

Naruto: ''Well, we're friends now, so we should talk sometime, not on tv though.''

Tweedle: "Naruto it's time for you to go! Sasuke and Gaara are leaving you.''

Naruto: runs out the door

THE END! I know it's not much, but hey, random is random. I did have some help on this. Tweedle(my cuz) helped with her lines, and some of the funny parts. So i cant have all the credit on this. So yes, Kimberly(me: lovefordemons) and my cuz Tweedle are really people. We just have large imaginations. -


End file.
